


It Just Might Surprise You

by twinkachu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkachu/pseuds/twinkachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave is oblivious, Kurt is not, and Times Square is overrun by merrymakers. Shameless fluff. Part 1 of the 365 day project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Might Surprise You

Kurt's face is flushed a color Dave thinks of as pre-frostbite red, but he doesn't want to say anything. He's unwilling to do anything that might make Kurt go inside. Frozen tissue was something Dave would be open to risking if it meant that this night kept being as perfect as it had been so far.  
In truth, Dave had expected to be inside all night watching movies. Maybe he'd turn the channel to fireworks at midnight and eventually fall asleep in his recliner. Since graduating high school ten years ago he'd done that very thing a dozen times. Dave had become accustom to solitude, he found it suited him. But he could no more say no to Kurt than he could fly.   
But instead Dave has found himself shoulder to shoulder with a crowd that seems prepared to crush him at any moment. The incessant noise from the crowd is deafening him, it’s louder than any concert he’s ever been to. Dave’s never even imagined a crowd this huge and it’s a challenge to just keep track of Kurt. He's never had as much fun in his life.   
He turns to thank Kurt for talking him into this in the first place. It’s only then that Dave realizes his worst fear has come true, he’s actually lost Kurt somehow. _Nice going, Karofsky,_ he thinks to himself. _Very smart._   
His heart seems to sink into the pit of his stomach as he scans the crowd for a hint of Kurt’s blue scarf, a flash of hair, hell at this point he’d settle for a cross scowl in his direction. Anything that will tell him that Kurt has not somehow disappeared for good. Somewhere he has registered that the countdown is about to begin. Dave can only hope he can find Kurt before the ball drops. Deep down he's been wishing all night that Kurt will be his new year's kiss. Something sweet and gentle to atone for the disatrous locker room all those years ago.  
It's a stupid thing to even dream of, he knows that. Dave's not stupid no matter how much he behaves in the contrary. He's well aware that Kurt has never expressed so much as a passing interest in him beyond the platonic. And he's respected that to the best of his abilities, no matter how much aggravation he may feel as Kurt dates loser after loser.   
But Dave can't help but wish for more. He’s juggled so many emotions for Kurt over the years, but one thing has never stopped: The stupid, irrational, impotent puppy love of a boy falling for the very first time. If Dave had found a solution he would accept it gladly. Whatever it takes to keep Kurt in his own life without losing his mind. Without his heart shattering. Cold comfort, but Dave has come to accept that as his lot.   
A sharp tug on his sleeve comes unbidden and Dave almost raises a hand to shove the offending stranger off before catching a glimpse of a familiar pair of eyes. Kurt’s eyes. “Where the Hell did you go?” Kurt frowns. “Happy New Year's Eve to you too, David,” he sniffs. Dave bites back a grin and nudges his elbow in a silent apology. The clock has struck down to five and his heart has begun to hammer in his chest so loudly that he's certain all of New York can hear him.  
"Five... four... three... two... one. Happy New Years!" The crowd deafens him and Dave freezes. It doesn't feel right, he realizes. He can't cross that unwritten line to kiss Kurt when Kurt has never seemed to want him. It's an understanding that comes to Dave suddenly and completely. The line could end everything Dave has worked so very hard to achieve. The line could destroy his friendship with Kurt completely.   
He's so very deep in thought that Dave doesn't notice Kurt launching himself at his chest until he's landed, the force of it making Dave struggle to keep standing. He feels Kurt's gloved hands clasped around the back of his neck. And for just a glimmer of a second he can see Kurt's eyes before their lips meet.   
As suddenly as it has begun, it ends and Kurt pulls away - but not all the way, Dave notes. No, Kurt's arms are still around him even now. “Happy new year,” Kurt mouths. Dave can only stare at Kurt in return as shock and joy fight for control of his facial expression.   
Happy New Year, indeed.


End file.
